Compromising
by individuall88
Summary: One-shot. Lois and Clark and a Tupperware container. Let the Cat and Mouse game begin! Clois.


**A/N:** So while I'm working on the updates for "CFY" and "Faking It"..I wrote a one-shot for a "one word" challenge on another site. It was fun!

**Prompt:** Tupperware

Hope you like it!

**Compromising  
**

He couldn't believe it. OK. That was a lie. He could believe it. It was just that he forgot sometimes how maniacal and sneaky she could be. Which in retrospect made him look extremely dim witted at times- like now, for instance. Although, it wasn't his entirely fault, how could someone so adorable be so evil? It shouldn't be possible.

Yet, there was his proof- sitting in the way back of the refrigerator, on the third shelf from the top, hidden behind the expired orange juice and the big tub of country crock margarine, that held some mystery leftovers, in bright fluorescent green Tupperware.

She'd thought she was so smart hiding it in the _no man's land_ part of the fridge, but he'd found it! He knew he hadn't eaten it, like she had so convincingly claimed he had. How did he let her talk him into believing things so easily? Oh, right. That was the night she put on that sexy little French maid's outfit and was pranced around the house_ dusting_-

Clark shook the pleasing memory from his thoughts. He had to stay focused. Lois had some 'splaining to do. Pronto. And no sexy, skimpy little outfit was going to make him forget that. Unless of course she pulled out the ol' stars and stripes-

_Focus!_

"Hey, Lois!" Clark called to his girlfriend, who was currently in the family room picking out a movie for them to watch. "Could you come here for a second, please?"

"What's up Small-" Her voice trailed off when she saw that he was standing in front of the open fridge door, "ville." She finished her voice was barely above a whisper

He saw the panic in her hazel orbs and knew he had her. And when their gazes locked, she knew that he knew that she knew he had her. She swallowed hard and managed to smile a take-his-breath-away smile.

But Clark held strong- or at least tried really hard to. "C'mere." He crooked his finger, in a come hither fashion.

Lois obeyed. But took her sweet time sashaying cautiously toward her boyfriend, noting the exits and various escape routes.

"Yes?" Lois asked, causally.

"What is that," Clark pointed the ugly green plastic container.

Lois peered over his massive bicep and replied, "Looks like ugly Tupperware."

"Lo-is." Clark warned.

"What?" The brunette questioned, blinking innocently at him.

"Don't be cute."

"But I'm so good at it."

"You not only lied to me. You tricked me into believing _I_ ate the last piece of cherry cobbler two days ago!"

Lois decided that was her cue. She snatched the container from the icebox and made a mad dash to the other side of the island. "It's not my fault you're so gullible! You know your mother's cherry cobbler is my favorite! _You_ have your pie and I have _my_ cobbler! It's just the way it is, farm boy!" She felt more confident now that there was four feet of granite counter top between them.

Clark shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, ready to head Lois off when she decided to make a run for it. "You know very well that [i]_my[/i] _mother made that cobbler for _me!_"

"I don't see your name on it!" Lois retorted, childishly.

Clark smirked. "Check the bottom."

Lois returned his grin and lifted the container up so Clark could see. Lois had purposely blacked out his name and written in her own. Clark fumed.

"Oh, real funny, Lois."

"I thought so," the reporter said smiling in that way that made Clark's blood heat up. He made a move and saw Lois flinch. Ha!

"Might as well give up now, Lane," he told her "you know you can't get past me."

Lois clutched her cobbler protectively against her chest and stuck her tongue out at him and Clark felt this over whelming urge to leap across the room just so he could nibble on it.

"We'll see about that, boy scout."

"You're move," he challenged. "I'm waiting."

Lois eyed the stairs and the back door warily. She knew he was right. There was no way she could out run him. He'd have her flat on her back before she took three steps- not that she would mind. Truthfully, if it weren't for the fact that he'd commandeer her precious cherry cobbler she'd let him catch her three minutes ago when she'd started this stupid game of cat and mouse.

Lois knew she only had one chance of escape- and it was a slim one. She toyed nervously with the hard, cold object under her foot. It felt like some sort of eating utensil- it was a spoon. If she could divert her boyfriend's dangerously dark eyes away from her for just a split second-

Clark watched her like a hungry predator. He was the big bad wolf and she was the helpless fluffy bunny. Well, she was about to show Mr. Wolfman that he'd bitten off more fluffy bunny than he could handle.

Lois made her move fast, sliding the metal spoon with her foot across the floor. It hit hard underneath the cabinet on the far wall with a sharp _Clang!_ And Clark's head involuntarily jerked in that direction and Lois was already half way to the front door.

She managed to slam the door open and shut it in Clark's face. But even as she leapt off the porch and sprinted across the yard, she could feel his eyes burning into her back. He was hot on her heels.

She bypassed the barn- walls were not good. Walls meant an inevitable trap in a situation like this. So, she decided she might be able to lose him if she could just make it the woods-

_SLAM! _

Clark tackled her form behind and she went down. Hard. "Oof! Get off me, Smallville!"

He let up just enough so she could turn over. He straddled her victoriously, grasping both of her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head.

"Gotcha" He growled.

Lois glared at him sticking out her chin defiantly, while her left hand held tightly to the Tupperware container. She knew she'd lost, but that didn't mean she was going down without a fight.

Screw making it easy for him.

Clark enjoyed watching- and feeling her squirm beneath him. She struggled futilely against his weight and Clark just smiled as he resituated his hold on her so that both of her wrists were shacked in only one hand above her head. Then he effortlessly plucked the cherry cobbler container from her white-knuckled fingers with his other and kissed her.

She did her best to resist, but his lips were warm and soft and demanding and she was a helplessly turned on. Her body had already betrayed her and before she realized it, she was kissing him back, squeezing his middle with her knees so she hold him somehow until she could wriggle her hands free from his vice-like grip. She wanted to touch him.

Clark pulled back and gave her a stern look. "If I let you go, do you promise to be good?"

Lois nodded, annoyed with his condescending tone. She was not a child! "Let go!"

"Lo-is"

"Where am I going to go, Smallville? You're practically smothering me!"

Clark immediately released her and frowned in distress. He started to lift himself off of her, but she lunged for him and took hold of his shirt, pulling him back. "I never said that smothering me was a bad thing," she grinned.

He returned her smile and then opened the bright green Tupperware container- slowly under her nose. Lois groaned when the sweetly, tart smell reached her nostrils. There was nothing in this world that was better Mrs. K's cherry cobbler- except for maybe Clark's kisses- but the jury was still out on that one.

"So," Lois sighed defeatedly, "are you going to eat that in front of me as punishment?" It was something she would do.

But Clark's morals were a bit different than hers for this particular situation. "I should." He replied, as though he were seriously considering the option. "You deserve it." But his lips twitched upward and Lois saw a wickedly mischievous glint flash in his storm colored eyes. "However," He dipped his forefinger into the dense, gooey red filling of the pastry and smeared a generous portion of the sticky sweetness along her collarbone. "I think that we can reach some sort of compromise."

Lois shivered when he bent his head. "Compromise is good." Then there was no more talking for a long time.

**END**

**A/N:** So what did you think? Too Cliche? Good? Bad? Undetermined?


End file.
